


Talking

by ChloeWayhaught87



Series: (G!P Kara/Diana) SuperWonder's eternal love [9]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/F, Girl Penis Kara Danvers, Girl Penis Nyssa Al Ghul, Heart-to-Heart, Minor Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 06:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16827331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeWayhaught87/pseuds/ChloeWayhaught87
Summary: Diana talks to Bruce, Kara talks to Alex and Diana talks to Kara.





	Talking

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it took so long for me to post this part but had some trouble, I was suffering serious writers blockage for this series.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

Gotham City:

Diana was standing in the main hall of Wayne Manor waiting for the other members of the JLA when Bruce Wayne entered, a polite smile greeting Diana as he joined her by the window that overlooked the Wayne estate “Hello Diana” he greeted politely.

Diana nodded her head as she greeted him in return “Hello Bruce” she greeted as she turned to look at him “When does everyone get here?” she asked.

Bruce shrugged his shoulders in response “They’re on their way” he answered, looking to Diana curiously “So, want to talk about what’s bugging you?” he asked.

Diana smiled “Guess I am not good at hiding anything, huh?” she replied.

Bruce nodded “What’s wrong? everything ok between you and Kara?” he asked.

Diana sighed, she nodded her head “Kara told me she loved me” she answered.

Bruce looked at Diana “And you don’t feel the same way?” he asked curiously.

Diana shook her head “Of course I do… I love her” she admitted.

Bruce looked confused “Ok… not seeing the problem” he replied.

Diana closed her eyes “Bruce… I lost Steve” she said “His last words to me was ‘I love you’” she replied “I got scared” she admitted.

Bruce sighed heavily “That’s not all that made you panic though… is it?” Bruce asked.

Closing her eyes Diana gave a heavy sigh “No… Bruce, sooner or later I’m going to become the next queen of Themyscira” she said “I’m scared Kara won’t want to be apart of that… and I really want her to be” she said.

Bruce looked uncomfortable “Look Diana, I’m the last person you should come to for advice” he replied “All I can tell you to do is talk to her” he left Diana alone with her thoughts.

In the meantime:

Kara was curled up on the couch with a tub of ice cream when Alex entered the apartment “Hey Kara, got your message” she said, “What’s up?” she asked before she noticed the tub of ice cream and the tears in Kara’s eyes “Hey… what’s wrong?” she asked as she pulled Kara into a tight hug.

Kara sniffed as she wiped the tears from her eyes “Diana and I made love” she whispered her response.

Alex beamed at her sister “Way to go Kara” she said, “Isn’t that a good thing?” she asked still not getting what was wrong.

Kara nodded her head but gave out a heavy sigh “I… I may have said something to her” she said as she clenched her eyes shut “I may have told her I loved her” she admitted.

“Ooooh” Alex responded with wide eyes “And she didn’t respond?” she responded.

“Nope, she left when I was still asleep” Kara replied.

“Oh Kara… I’m so sorry” Alex pulled Kara into a tight hug before they pulled apart from one another “Just because she didn’t reply, doesn’t mean she doesn’t feel it” she said.

“Really?” Kara asked looking hopeful yet still defeated.

Alex nodded her head “Of course” she replied “Now…” walking to the kitchen and grabbing a spoon, Alex returned to the couch and grabbed the ice cream tub from Kara’s hand “I want some” she said eagerly.

Kara closed her eyes and shook her head before looking teasingly at Alex “Seriously, can’t you let me rest” she pleaded “I’m not a sex machine”

Alex coughed and sputtered violently before looking to Kara affronted “I’m talking about the ice cream dummy” she said with a smirk.

“Aww don’t you want to get some practice in” Kara asked as she slapped her hand against her legs “Hop on” she winked.

“You’re an animal” Alex replied shaking her head making Kara giggle.

“Alex, why the held did you even agree to this in the first place?” Kara asked.

“Well Maggie and I want kids and we want to somebody we love to give it to us” the smirk and twinkling eyes of Kara made Alex realize her words and she shook her head “Shut up… you know what I mean” she said.

“That part I know, but why have sex… why not just ask me to donate at the clinic” Kara asked.

“Well… Maggie wants us to have sex because it’s a fantasy she has” Alex replied “Also… I…” she stopped and lowered her head “I may have fantasised about it too” she admitted.

The grin on Kara’s face made Alex groan out and bury her face in her hands “Shut up” she whined.

“That’s the actual reason your allowing Maggie to have sex with me… because you’re having your fantasy, so she can have hers… she wants Supergirl under that belt of hers” Kara said.

Alex nodded her head “Yeah” she admitted.

“Wow… the perfect marriage, you allowing her fantasy and her allowing you your fantasy” Kara said.

Alex looked to Kara and took her hand “You don’t have to do this, if it’s making you uncomfortable” she said as she squeezed Kara’s hand.

Kara smiled “I promised and I want to do this… for you and for Maggie” she replied.

“Promise it won’t get weird between us… promise you won’t hate me” Alex pleaded, the same fears creeping into her head, like when she had came out to Kara.

Simply planting a kiss to Alex’s forehead Kara smiled “Nothing is going to change between us Alex… I promise” she vowed before they finally fell into a peaceful silence as they snuggled up on the couch.

Until Maggie walked in and saw them on the couch “Aww did I miss it?” she asked with a whiney pout.

Kara shook her head and smirked “Head out of the gutter Maggie, or I’ll put your name on every stall of the bars women’s bathroom along with your number” she taunted.

Maggie wiggled her eyebrows “Who says I already haven’t done that” she teased.

“Maybe I should cut you out of this deal and just bang Alex” Kara playfully threatened.

Alex played along, she wrapped her arms around Kara’s shoulder and straddled her “Mine” she said with a playful possessiveness.

Maggie pouted and folded her arms “You’re mean” she mumbled causing Kara and Alex to laugh.

Alex climbed off Kara and Maggie made room “Get over here” Kara said.

Maggie piled onto the couch, Kara was now sandwiched between Alex and Maggie who was smirking “Looks like somebody is excited” she said as she pointed to the bulge in Kara’s pants.

“Shut up” Kara grumbled as she focused on eating her ice cream.

Diana arrived soon with a smile when she saw Kara on the couch snuggled in between a sleeping Alex and Maggie, Diana could barely stifle her giggle at the sight of her girlfriend stuck between Alex and Maggie, Kara looked to Diana and snorted “I’m stuck in a 3some, and it’s exactly how I pictured it; Alex and Maggie napping whilst I read” Kara commented causing Diana to giggle silently.

“Uh… can we talk?” Diana asked.

“Sure” Kara responded as she slid out of the sandwich and walked to Diana “Everything ok?” she asked.

Diana nodded her head “I’m fine, I just wanted to apologies to you” she replied.

Kara shrugged “It’s ok, I know I said it too soon” she said.

Shaking her head Diana sighed heavily “That’s not why I left Kara” she admitted “I do love you” she revealed “I just got scared, last time somebody told me they loved me, they died” she finished.

“I’m sorry Diana” Kara whispered as she lowered her head.

“It’s not your fault, it’s not just that though… it’s also because I’m going to be the next queen of Themyscira and I don’t want to make you feel as if you need to leave your home to be with me” Diana said.

“But if you become queen, can’t you stay or I can visit?” Kara asked.

“You can but Kara… I want to marry you one day, I’m serious about this but I also know what Alex and Maggie mean to you” Diana answered.

“How about… we take one day at a time” Kara proposed, “when you take up your role as Themscira’s queen and if we’re still together, I will come with you” she said, Diana nodded her head eagerly but Kara stopped her “But… this is a big but, I will come out and visit Alex and Maggie every day” she said.

Diana nodded her head and she pulled Kara into a passionate kiss, soon she left and Kara was floating on air since then.

Mean whilst:

Sara and Nyssa were getting to know one another, Nyssa had already revealed she was from another planet called Parbat and she was different, Sara asked in what way and Nyssa leaned in and whispered, revealing how she was different… Nyssa had a penis, some women on Parbat did.

Sara simply grinned though “I’ll have to see it one day” she winked.

The rest of the night passed freely.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading:
> 
> Next is a 3 part journey- part 1: Diana goes back for JLA business and Alex and Kara spend the night
> 
> Part 2: Kara spends the night with Maggie.
> 
> Part 3: Kara spends the night with Alex and Maggie.


End file.
